Reviens encore une fois
by Karuka-san
Summary: Cinquième année, pendant la répartition, Poudlard reçoit la visite de deux des quatre fondateurs qui vont mener la vie dure à Ombrage. Chouette ! Mais que vient faire cette histoire de Daemonis et d’Ame-Calice ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Reviens, encore une fois…**_

**Chapitre premier : ****_Une nouvelle année commence_**

**Disclamer :**** Pas à moi malheureusement…L'apparence et l'histoire de certains persos sont par contre à moi sauf les noms. La hiérarchie des vampires, des calices et leurs particularités sont à MOI.**

**Résumé :**** Cinquième année, pendant la répartition, Poudlard reçoit la visite de deux des quatre fondateurs qui vont mener la vie dure à Ombrage. Chouette ! Mais que vient faire cette histoire de Daemonis et d'Ame-Calice ?**

**Paring :**** vous verrez bien. L'un des couples principaux apparaît vers la fin du deuxième ou du troisième chapitre…voire même plus tard.**

**Rating :**** 13 ans et plus…C'est T, non ?**

**Note :**** pendant la chanson du Choixpeau, l'italique représente les paroles originales. L'écriture normale est pour les modifications que j'ai apportées.**

**Note 2 :**** Cette histoire a une sorte de prologue qui n'est pas essentiel et qui est en cours d'écriture. Il s'appelle « ****Reviens**** » d'où le « encore une fois » du titre de cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**On dit qu'un véritable amour est éternel. C'est vrai. Surtout en ce qui concerne les âmes-sœurs. Ils ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre et continuerons de se chercher encore et encore jusqu'à se retrouver. C'est un système sans fin de réincarnation.**_

_**C'est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. Car seuls ceux qui ont la vie éternelle peuvent véritablement se mettre à la recherche de leurs âmes-sœurs…**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Harry jeta un regard noir à Dolores Ombrage. Celle-ci était assise la tête haute dans une attitude ridicule à la table des professeurs et dardait ses petits yeux avides sur le groupe de première année qui se rassemblait devant le Choixpeau.**

**Harry reporta son attention sur le tabouret que venait d'amener le professeur McGonagall. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il sentait que cette année allait être riche en rebondissement…Mais il espérait que cela n'est aucun rapport avec la venue de la femme-crapaud.**

**Le Choixpeau s'agita un peu puis la fente qui lui servait de bouche s'ouvrit et il se mit à chanter :**

_**Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf**_

_**Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf**_

_**Les fondateurs de notre noble école**_

_**De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole**_

_**Rassemblés par la même passion**_

_**Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition**_

_**De répandre leur savoir à la ronde**_

_**Dans la plus belle école du monde**_

_**« Ensembles bâtissons et construisons ! »**_

_**Décidèrent les quatre compagnons**_

_**Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait**_

_**Où la destinée les séparerait.**_

_**Toujours amis à la vie à la mort**_

_**Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor**_

_**Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle**_

_**Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle,**_

_**Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer**_

_**Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?**_

_**J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire**_

_**Vous raconter la terrible histoire.**_

_**Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner**_

_**Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »,**_

_**Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture**_

_**A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »,**_

_**Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage**_

_**Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »,**_

_**Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité**_

_**Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité. »**_

_**Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences**_

_**Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence**_

_**Car chacun ayant sa propre maison**_

_**Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon**_

_**Et choisir ses disciples à sa mesure,**_

_**Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur**_

_**Chez les sorciers de son académie**_

_**Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et roueries.**_

_**Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces**_

_**Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe**_

_**Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort**_

_**Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor.**_

_**La bonn' Poufsouffl' prenait ceux qui restaient**_

_**Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait.**_

_**Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs**_

_**Connurent de l'amitié la valeur.**_

_**Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie**_

_**De longues années libres de soucis.**_

_**Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit**_

_**Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.**_

_**Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers**_

_**Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés**_

_**S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas**_

_**Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.**_

_**Il fut un temps ou l'école parut**_

_**Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue.**_

_**Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits**_

_**Les amis dressés contre les amis**_

_**Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard**_

_**Estima venue l'heur' de son départ.**_

_**Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats**_

_**Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi.**_

_**Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs**_

_**Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur**_

_**Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies**_

_**Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie.**_

**Puis, la vérité fut rétablie**

**Mais le mal était fait.**

**Plus jamais les grilles ne pouvaient traverser**

**Salazar était exilé à jamais.**

**Mais dans l'adversité**

**Il put compter sur ses amis**

**Et l'un parti avec lui.**

**Prenez garde, un Daemonis**

**Et son Ame-Calice**

**Sont de retour ici**

**Pour vous sauver la vie.**

**Dans cette vieille école**

**De nouveau, l'unité est leur symbole**

**Afin de tromper la mort,**

**Serpentard et Gryffondor**

**Se sont alliés afin de protéger**

**Ce qu'ils ont créés.**

**Cependant**_**, il me faut accomplir ma destinée**_

_**Qui est de vous répartir chaque année**_

_**Mais je crains qu'aujourd'hui**_

_**N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie**_

_**Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages**_

_**Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages**_

_**Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril**_

_**Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles**_

_**Et nous devons nous unir en elle**_

_**Pour échapper à la chute mortelle**_

_**Soyez avertis et prenez conscience**_

_**La répartition maintenant commence.**_

**Le Choixpeau se tut et un silence religieux se fit. Des applaudissements se firent entendre tandis qu'une voix riante s'exclamait :**

**- Bravo ! On aurait du t'appeler 'Voyant' et non 'Choixpeau'. Tu n'as pas changé d'un iota pendant tout ce temps !**

**Les professeurs se levèrent d'un bond et tous les regards de toutes les personnes présentes se tournaient vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Là, appuyé sur le battant droit, se tenait un homme vêtu de bottes argentées, d'un pantalon noir et ce qui devait être un chemise ample blanche. Le tout était complété par un long manteau noir à capuche et aux attaches d'argent. Une ceinture de cuir brun, tissé de fils d'or, ceignait sa taille. La capuche baignait son visage dans l'ombre, ne laissant apparaître que sa bouche aux lèvres pâles et son menton bien dessiné.**

**Il avait arrêté d'applaudir et avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.**

**Une fausse voix de petite fille s'éleva soudain, faisant grimacer Harry et l'inconnu :**

**- Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire dans cette école ?**

**- Pourquoi devrais-je vous répondre ?**

**Dolores Ombrage serra les dents, les yeux étincelants de colère.**

**- En tant que représente humaine du Ministère de la Magie et professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de cette école, je vous somme de me répondre !**

**- Vous ? Professeur ? Laissez-moi rire ! s'esclaffa l'homme avant de reprendre son sérieux et dire d'une voix froide et dure : Sachez aussi, que je ne reçois d'ordre que d'une seule personne. Celle-ci est en se moment même en train de faire la chasse aux Mangemorts que Voldemort a eu la gentillesse de placer en-dehors du périmètre de cette école…Alors, laissez-moi rire, le Ministère ? Me donner un ordre ? Dans ce cas, il faudra qu'il se lève tôt ! De plus, Vous ? Humaine ? Je n'en suis pas si sûre…Vous devez avoir un ancêtre crapaud quelque part…**

**Après quelques instants de stupeur mêlée d'effroi, plusieurs rires étouffés éclatèrent par-ci par-là. Même Rogue semblait amusé, remarqua Harry. Ombrage, elle, semblait sur le point d'exploser, les poings et les dents serrés, le visage rouge, elle se retenait à grande peine de sauter sur l'inconnu pour l'étriper. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et elle prit une grande inspiration, toussotant un peu.**

**- Holà ! Respirez calmement, hein ! Il ne faudrait surtout pas que vous vous étouffiez ! railla l'autre d'une voix faussement inquiète.**

**La salle explosa de rire, les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillèrent avec plus de malice qu'avant et les autres professeurs se mordaient les joues pour éviter d'imiter leurs élèves.**

**Tout à leurs occupations, personne ne vit Ombrage sortir un sifflet de l'une des poches de sa robe en dentelle. Mais l'inconnu, lui, l'aperçut et il arrêta de sourire et se redressa, tendu et inquiet.**

**Un sifflement strident retentit, interrompant les rires des étudiants de tout âge et ceux des professeurs. Une chape de froid bloqua les mots dans les gorges et la peur et la tristesse s'insinuèrent dans les pensées. Certains d'entre eux, reconnaissant la sensation désagréable (dont Harry, Hermione et Ron) se levèrent d'un bond, baguette au poing tandis que trois grandes forme noires d'une vilenie repoussante, apparaissaient dans la Grande Salle, juste devant la table des professeurs et entre celles des Serpentard et des Gryffondor. (NDA : pour moi, les tables sont ainsi, de gauche à droite : Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serpentard)**

**Mais avant même que quelqu'un pense au sort du Patronus pour les repousser, une voix douce et grave tonna :**

**- Spero Patronum !**

**Le détraqueur le plus proche de la porte disparut d'un cri déchirant après avoir été foudroyé par un éclair aveuglant.**

**L'éclair ne toucha pas le sol mais s'éleva dans les airs pour se poster devant les Gardiens d'Azkaban. Là, il sembla se contusionner, s'allonger, se compresser et peu à peu, il prit forme. **

**Ce qui ressemblait à un tube concentré de lumière se complique, se déforme, faisant apparaître une jambe…accompagnée par sa jumelle…deux bras…deux mains…une épée scintillante…**

…**Et une paire d'ailes d'une éblouissante beauté.**

**Là, devant toute une assemblée abasourdie et deux détraqueurs qui commençaient à ressentir de la peur, se tenait un ange guerrier, flottant à plus de quarante centimètre du sol.**

**L'Etre de Lumière portait d'étranges protections aux jambes. Celles-ci recouvraient la cheville et le talon sans gêner les mouvements, enserraient souplement le mollet et se terminaient en fines pointe au-dessus du genou de sorte à que si l'ange donnait un coup de genou à son ennemi, celui-ci se verrait proprement embroché. Des protections aux avant-bras, aux épaules ainsi que des gants un et casque, qui cachaient les traits de son visage, venaient complétaient le tout. Une longue tunique de style médiévale révélait son corps et ses muscles bien dessinés tandis que ses longs cheveux détachés flottaient dans son dos.**

**Plusieurs filles et garçons se surprirent à baver devant l'être irréel. Ils se secouèrent, subjugués par le charisme qui se dégageait du Patronus puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur la mini bataille.**

**Les ailes se déployèrent d'un coup et l'ange se mit en mouvement, épée levée, prête à frapper et ses mouvements rendus indistinct à cause de sa vitesse.**

**_Shlack !_**

**Un détraqueur disparut de la même manière que le précédent après un long et horrible cri qui dit grimacer les personnes présente. Seul l'inconnu était imperturbable, un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres et il semblait fier. Fier ?...Mais fier de quoi ?...**

**Le troisième et dernier détraqueur tenta de s'échapper. Trop tard, le Patronus était déjà sur lui.**

**_Shlack !_**

**Le dernier détraqueur cria et l'ange s'écarta de lui en faisant un prodigieux salto arrière alors que le gardien disparaissait. Le Patronus-Ange atterrit avec souplesse juste devant l'inconnu, toujours appuyé sur le battant, et faisant face à la table des professeurs comme pour défier Ombrage d'appeler d'autres détraqueur.**

**- Alors ? demanda l'encapuchonné.**

**- Devine ! répondit la même voix forte qui avait lancé le sort tandis qu'un homme vêtu exactement de la même manière que l'inconnu entrait d'un pas sûr dans la Grande Salle. Il y en avait deux cachés près du portail et trois autres à l'extrémité de la Forêt Interdite.**

**- Whooooh ! Voldy-chou nous sous-estime !**

**- On dirait. Remarque, il ne sait pas encore que nous sommes de retour…**

**- En effet…Et qu'en as-tu fait ?**

**- De qui ?**

**- Tu te moques de moi ? gronda l'autre, hérissé.**

**- Je les ai envoyés au Ministère de la Magie accompagnée d'une Beuglante pour cette incapable de Ministre…**

**- Comment osez-vous ? hurla Ombrage en se dirigeant à grands pas vers les deux encapuchonnés. Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour les sorciers d'Angleterre, les institutions, les Aurors que nous avons formés, l'aide à la construction de cette école…**

**- Excusez-moi, mais le Ministère n'a jamais déboursé une seule noise pour la construction de Poudlard, rétorqua sûr de lui le nouvel arrivé.**

**Cette affirmation jeta un froid dans l'assemblée qui regardait à pèsent avec des yeux encore plus ronds les deux inconnus.**

**- Sery ? demanda le premier inconnu.**

**- Hum ?**

**- Tu crois que c'est elle ?**

**- Vu comment elle a appelé les détraqueurs, je pense, oui…**

**Ombrage pâlit brusquement**

- …**En parlant d'actions bénéfiques, continua le deuxième, j'ose espérer que vous ne parlez pas de ce que vous avez fait cette été...Parce qu'envoyer des détraqueuers dans une rue remplit de moldus…Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle une bonne action…**

**Harry écarquilla les yeux et se leva d'un bond en hurlant :**

**- Alors c'était vous !**

**La salle se fit silencieuse, certains se demandant ce qui se passait. Les yeux de Dolores se rétrécirent, emplis de folie et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses traits. Quand elle parla, sa voix n'avait plus rien d'une enfant, elle était froide et dure :**

**- Bien sûr que oui, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que deux détraqueurs seraient sortis sans ordre d'Azkaban ? Pauvre ministre…Il a suffit d'un simple sort de confusion pour qu'il croit dur comme fer que tu avais voulu faire ton intéressant. Quel dommage, un sort d'oubliette et vous oublierez tout…**

**Ses yeux fous fixaient le vide devant elle, elle semblait perdue, continuant son monologue, construisant des plans plus farfelus les uns que les autres. L'épéiste sourit et déclara avec calme :**

**- Je crois que vous avez assez de preuves maintenant, messieurs les Aurors, Monsieur le Ministre…**

**Ombrage se tut aussitôt, les yeux écarquillaient et le silence tomba dans la salle quand les Aurors et le Ministre apparurent en personne de sous leurs capes d'invisibilité, pâle comme des linges.**

* * *

**Normalement, le chapitre s'arrête ici mais, le deuxième étant trop court avec le peu qu'il y a, je le mets à la suite. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Dolores Ombrage fut maîtrisée en peu de temps et envoyé de suite sous bonne garde dans les prisons du Ministère en attendant son procès.**

**Les professeurs poussèrent un soupir de soulagement de même qu'Harry, Hermione et les Weasley. Ils n'auraient pas à la supporter toute l'année.**

**Harry reçut de l'argent en dédommagement et son casier judiciaire fut blanchit. Les membres du Ministère partirent bien vite et le silence retomba sur la Grande Salle. Les deux inconnus étaient toujours là.**

**Dumbledore fit disparaître les plats afin que les elfes de maison les réchauffent et il mit ses mains sous son menton, vrillant ses yeux pétillent sur les visiteurs.**

**- Ceci étant réglé, pouvez-vous nous dire qui vous êtes et ce que vous venez faire ici ? demanda-t-il.**

**- Vous n'avez pas encore deviné ? s'étonna le premier.**

**- Laisse-le, le rabroua l'autre. Ce n'est pas de sa faute.**

**- Mais la chanson était pourtant claire…**

**- Veuillez m'excuser, Seigneurs. J'aurais du ajouter plus d'indices, répondit le Choixpeau.**

**Certains sursautèrent, ayant complètement oublié la présence de l'entité. Dumbledore haussa un sourcil étonné. Il avait bien entendu le mot « _Seigneurs_ » ?**

**- Eh bien, chante-la encore une fois ! s'amusa le guerrier en agitant la main. Mais seulement le passage qui nous intéresse.**

**Le Choixpeau s'exécuta de bonne grâce :**

_**Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers**_

_**Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés**_

_**S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas**_

_**Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.**_

_**Il fut un temps ou l'école parut**_

_**Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue.**_

_**Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits**_

_**Les amis dressés contre les amis**_

_**Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard**_

_**Estima venue l'heur' de son départ.**_

_**Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats**_

_**Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi.**_

_**Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs**_

_**Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur**_

_**Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies**_

_**Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie.**_

**Puis, la vérité fut rétablie**

**Mais le mal était fait.**

**Plus jamais les grilles ne pouvaient traverser**

**Salazar était exilé à jamais.**

**Mais dans l'adversité**

**Il put compter sur ses amis**

**Et l'un parti avec lui.**

**Prenez garde, un Daemonis**

**Et son Ame-Calice**

**Sont de retour ici**

**Pour vous sauver la vie.**

**Dans cette vieille école**

**De nouveau, l'unité est leur symbole**

**Afin de tromper la mort,**

**Serpentard et Gryffondor**

**Se sont alliés afin de protéger**

**Ce qu'ils ont créés.**

**- Je suppose que cela répond à vos questions, rigola le premier arrivé, son éternel sourire narquois collé aux lèvres.**

**Hermione agrippa les bras d'Harry et de Ron, les yeux écarquillés. Les élèves et les professeurs sursautèrent, comprenant la chanson. McGonagall et Rogue faillirent tomber de leurs chaises sous la surprise. Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillèrent avec plus d'amusement encore. Il avait bien deviné. Il se leva et s'inclina :**

**- Bien, je n'ai plus à ajouter dans ce cas. Sauf ceci : Bienvenue dans cette école que vous avez bâtie, Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor…**

* * *

**FIN du premier chapitre !!**

**Voilà ! Finie. Je m'excuse mais la fin ne viendra pas avant longtemps. Je pose ce début pour tâter un peu le terrain et pour éviter que quelqu'un ait la même idée avant moi !**

**En attendant, essayez de deviner pourquoi Salazar à appeler Godric « Sery » (qui vient du mot « Seryuna », prononcé Sery ouna, mot de ma composition) Là encore, la réponse est dans la chanson !!**

**Un petit commentaire ?**

**Biz**

**Karuka-san.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reviens encore une fois**_

_**Chapitre 2 : **__**Bonnes nouvelles**_

**Disclamer :**** Pas à moi malheureusement…L'apparence et l'histoire de certains persos sont par contre à moi sauf les noms. La hiérarchie des vampires, des calices et leurs particularités sont à MOI.**

**Résumé :**** Cinquième année, pendant la répartition, Poudlard reçoit la visite de deux des quatre fondateurs qui vont mener la vie dure à Ombrage. Chouette ! Mais que vient faire cette histoire de Daemonis et d'Ame-Calice ?**

**Paring :**** vous verrez bien. L'un des couples principaux apparaît vers la fin du deuxième ou du troisième chapitre…voire même plus tard.**

**Rating :**** 13 et plus…C'est T, non ?**

**--**

_**Derrière des faits, se cachent souvent des mensonges. Qui dit que la Muraille de Chine a été construite par des Moldus ? Elle l'a été par un sorcier puissant qui voulait asservir ce pays. Encore une fois, le Bien l'a remporté.**_

_**Mais le Bien est-il si indissociable du Mal ? Chaque personne, pour pouvoir vivre, cause du tort à une autre. Pendant que l'un se prélasse, un autre travaille comme un esclave. Il n'y a pas de Bien ni de Mal. Il n'y a que des actions.**_

_**Dans ce cas, peut-on considérer la fuite comme étant une 'bonne' action ?**_

_**Ce la dépend me diriez-vous. Si l'on fuit pour protéger des personnes alors oui. Si par contre, l'on abandonne ses mêmes personnes même si c'est pour terminer la mission qui nous a été confié, dans ce cas là, la fuite n'est pas une bonne chose.**_

_**Salazar Serpentard a choisi cette première option même s'il aurait mieux fait de rester à Poudlard. Certains le traiteront de lâche, moi, je dis que ce qu'il a fait était courageux. Oui, courageux. Même s'il a laissé ses amis dans le doute et la peur, il a tenté de les protéger. Action qui s'est révélée totalement inutile puisque ses amis se sont aussitôt lancés à sa recherche…**_

**Allan Poufsouffle, fils d'Helga Poufsouffle,**

**Filleul de Salazar Serpentard.**

_**Un an après la disparition du Fondateur.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**L'homme vint se blottir dans les bras de l'autre homme en soupirant de soulagement. Un sourire heureux se dessina sur ses traits tandis que le deuxième faisait de même.**

**- Il avait l'air en pleine forme, murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés et la tête dans le ceux de l'épaule de son compagnon.**

**- Je l'ai trouvé un peu pâle et maigre, moi, constata l'autre.**

**- Hihihi ! De ton point de vue, même un géant paraîtrait maigrichon avec toi !**

**Il sentit l'autre resserrer sa prise sur lui tandis qu'il rétorquait, un sourire amusé aux lèvres :**

**- Il n'empêche qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être beaucoup nourrit.**

**- Hum…Tu as raison. On saura bien pourquoi en demandant à ton ami à plumes.**

**- Hey ! Mon ami à plumes comme tu dis est un phénix ! s'indigna l'autre, ses longs cheveux châtains voltigeant autour de son visage alors qu'il la secouait, faussement énervé.**

**- Humph ! C'est du pareil au même ! grommela l'autre avant de lever la tête et d'embrasser doucement son vis-à-vis, coupant nette une protestation.**

**Le baiser était tendre et doux, emplit d'amour. Les deux hommes se séparèrent lentement, leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.**

**Le premier faisait au moins dix centimètres de moins que l'autre. Il était certes fin mais l'on sentait des muscles puissants sous sa peau pâle. Ses longs cheveux, tout comme ceux de son compagnon, étaient noués en catogan. Leur couleur, d'un noir profond était coupée par trois mèches blanches de chaque côté de son visage. Son visage fin aux traits mutins, étaient renforcés par ses yeux d'un vert profond.**

**L'autre, avait de longs cheveux châtains foncés presque bruns attachés en catogan. Son visage aurait sans doute rappelé à certaines personnes les traits fins des elfes. Il l'était. Mais seulement à demi. Ses yeux étaient vairons, l'un (le droit) était argenté et l'autre avait une couleur ambrée, presque dorée. Mais le plus étonnant, était sans aucun doute ses pupilles félines, héritées des elfes.**

**Le noiraud releva la tête et eut un sourire malicieux, ses yeux se plissant doucement de joie.**

**- Alors ? Tu ne m'en veux plus d'avoir insulté ton oiseau ?**

**Le châtain fixa les yeux verts de son amant et un soupir tendre lui échappa. Comment lui en vouloir quand il avait cette tête là ?**

**- Démon, va !**

**Le plus petit sourit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, dévoilant l'espace d'un instant deux canines acérées.**

**- Je prends ça pour un compliment, murmura-t-il dans un souffle contre les lèvres de son compagnon avant de l'embrasser avec ardeur.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**- Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? **_**Godric Gryffondor **_**ET **_**Salazar Serpentard !**_** Mais c'est…**

**- Fantastique, on sait Hermione, soupirèrent en cœur Ron et Harry, fatigués.**

**Dès la cérémonie et le banquet de début d'année terminés, ils avaient été trainés 'de force) par une lionne excitée à la bibliothèque afin de trouver comment ils pouvaient être encore en vie et bien entendu, chercher des informations sur eux.**

**Résultat, ils s'étaient couchés à pas d'heure et réveillé par la même lionne à peine cinq heures plus tard pour aller en cours…Beuh…Où est mon oreiller ? Snif !**

**Ils entrèrent exténués dans la Grande Salle, peinant à mettre un pied devant l'autre sauf Hermione qui pétait la forme. Aussitôt entrés, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et plus particulièrement vers Harry.**

**- Quoi ? J'ai hérité d'une deuxième cicatrice ? demanda le concerné en portant une main fataliste à son front.**

**Aussitôt, certains regards se baissèrent et le trio s'assit. Ils remarquèrent aussi que beaucoup avaient en main un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier. Hermione prit le sien et étouffa un cri de surprise.**

**En première page s'étalait en gros titre le retour de deux des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard ainsi qu'un court article sur l'apparition de Godric Gryffondor en plein ministère accompagné par plusieurs Mangemorts ligotés.**

**Ensuite, venait l'acceptation du Ministère sur le retour de Voldemort. Fudge disait que « Puisque les Fondateurs semblent penser que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour, alors il vaut mieux prendre ses précautions. »**

**Harry renifla. Lui, quand il avait avertis le Ministre, celui lui avait dit d'aller à St Mangouste dans la section des fous. Apparent, avec le crétin il fallait être puissant que lui pour se faire entendre.**

**Le troisième article parlait du renvoi de Dolores Ombrage à la fois de Poudlard et du Ministère et de son emprisonnement à Azkaban. Bien fait !**

* * *

**Voilà pour vous.**

**Ceci est normalement une partie du deuxième chapitre mais par manque d'inspiration et pour ne pas vous faire attendre, je mets déjà ce que j'ai écrit. Le prochain s'intitulera « ****Tête à Tête**** »**

**A toute !**

**Karuka-san**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Reviens encore une fois**_

_**Chapitre 3 : **__**Tête à tête Partie 1**_

**Disclamer :**** Pas à moi malheureusement…L'apparence et l'histoire de certains persos sont par contre à moi sauf les noms. La hiérarchie des vampires, des calices et leurs particularités sont à MOI.**

**Résumé :**** Cinquième année, pendant la répartition, Poudlard reçoit la visite de deux des quatre fondateurs qui vont mener la vie dure à Ombrage. Chouette ! Mais que vient faire cette histoire de Daemonis et d'Ame-Calice ?**

**Paring :**** vous verrez bien. L'un des couples principaux apparaît vers la fin du deuxième ou du troisième chapitre…voire même plus tard.**

**Rating :**** 13 et plus…C'est T, non ?**

* * *

**Premier cours : Potions.**

**Super, pensa ironiquement Harry en se dirigeant tout de même vers les cachots. Lui, ce qu'il avait le plus envie de faire était de rencontrer Salazar et Godric. Enfin, plus particulièrement Godric. Il avait plein de questions à lui poser. Après tout, il était le fondateur de sa maison et Harry avait manié son épée durant sa deuxième année !**

**A ce propos, il espérait que Serpentard n'allait pas le mettre en retenue pour avoir tué son Basilic…**

**Un soupir lui échappa et il entra en même temps que les autres dans la salle de classe. Rogue commençant aussitôt à les invectiver et à blablater sur les B.U.S.E.S Puis, ce fut la préparation d'un filtre de Paix et les habituelles brimades.**

**Après deux heures harassantes, les cinquièmes années de Serpentard et de Gryffondor se précipitèrent vers la salle de DCFM en se demandant QUI allait être leur professeur cette année.**

**Le trio d'Or fut accueillit par un :**

**- Tiens ? Voilà le balafré, le castor et la belette !**

**- La ferme Malfoy ! On t'a pas sonné ! gronda Ron, ses oreilles devenant rouges.**

**- Tiens donc, tu as une nouvelle robe Weasel ? Ta famille n'est pas ruinée, j'espère ? Remarque, c'est bien pour toi, traitre à ton sang et défenseurs des Sangs-De-Bourbe ! Tu ne…**

**- Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez faire entrer dans votre crâne que je n'accepte aucunement ce genre de propos. Deux retenues si vous ou l'un de vos amis prononce cette insulte, siffla une voix calme et nette.**

**Tous sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un bond. Devant eux se tenait un homme ne devant pas avoir plus de vingt ans, les cheveux noirs, noués en catogan lui arrivaient en bas de son dos et trois mèches blanches venaient compléter le tout. Ses yeux, d'un vert profond brillaient d'une drôle de lueur, mélange entre de la joie et de la crainte. Enfin, la robe verte émeraude qu'il portait indiqua aux élèves que _Salazar Serpentard en personne_ venait de défendre une sorcière née de Moldus.**

**Le silence se fit encore plus lourd après cette constatation, chacun regardant avec insistance le fondateur, se demandant ce qu'il clochait. L'homme haussa un sourcil devant l'inquisition de ses élèves. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres fines et il s'exclama :**

**- Allez, entrez dans la salle ! Cette porte ne mène pas en Enfer et Godric est en train de s'impatienter…**

**Les étudiants sursautèrent et entrèrent dans la salle de classe alors que la sonnerie de début des cours retentissait.**

**La classe ressemblait beaucoup à celle du temps de Lupin, divers objets trainaient sur les étagères et des armes allant de la lance, l'hallebarde à l'épée étaient accrochés aux murs. Sur le sol, aux pieds des murs, il y avait de coussins multicolores.**

**Godric Gryffondor semblait les attendre, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, appuyé les bras croisés sur l'uns des deux bureaux professorales. Ses cheveux bruns clairs étaient détachés pourtant, il ne ressemblait en rien à une fille, quelque chose, une sorte d'aura l'entourant, dégageait un sentiment de puissance calme. Ses yeux ambrés fixaient avec bienveillance chaque élève. La lueur qui y brillait était loin de la malice présente dans ceux de Salazar. Il était vêtu des même habits que la veille à ceci près que le manteau était ouvert et non fermé.**

**Harry, Ron et Hermione réussirent à s'installer au premier rang et sortirent leurs affaires avant les autres. Une fois le calme venu, Salazar prit la parole d'un ton clairement amusé.**

**- Bon, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Inutile de nous présenter. Vous savez déjà qui nous sommes à moins que vous soyez- excusez-moi pour l'expression- des veracrasses ayant prit forme humaine…**

**Il y eut quelques rires étouffés tandis que Godric secouait la tête, désabusé avant de prendre à son tour la parole.**

**- En raison du changement de professeur, vous n'avez pas les bons livres…Et après vérification, nous avons décidé que vous n'en aurez pas besoin étant donné qu'ils sont tous incomplets et mensongers.**

**- Il y aura de la pratique, de la théorie et des cours…Oui, Miss Granger ?**

**- Excusez-moi professeur mais il me semble que la théorie et les cours sont la même chose.**

**- Non Miss. Les cours seront sur les créatures que nous étudierons tandis que la théorie sera sur les sorts que vous apprendrez. Vous devrez faire des recherches qui seront misent en commun et après, nous passerons à la pratique…D'autres questions ? demanda Salazar.**

**- Non ? bon, très bien, continua le châtain. Commençons dans ce cas. Le premier cours de l'année sera donc…**

**Il chercha un instant dans les papiers qui jonchaient son bureau avant de lever les yeux sur le noiraud qui hocha la tête.**

- …**sur les vampires. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'est un vampire ?**

**Sans surprise, la main d'Hermione fusa en l'air ainsi que celle d'autres personnes. Salazar et Godric eurent tous deux un sourire…bizarre et quelque peu inquiétant.**

**- Allez-y Mis Parkinson.**

**- Eh bien, les vampires sont des personnes mortes qui se nourrissent de sang et qui sont des créatures nocturnes.**

**- Bien, cinq points pour Serpentard. Autre chose ? Miss Granger.**

**- Certains vampires ont des calices, pas tous. Il y a aussi deux 'espèces' de vampires. Les vampires qui étaient à l'origine des humains et les elfes-vampires.**

**- Bravo ! Dix points pour Gryffondor. Peu de personnes savent effectivement qu'il existe des elfes-vampires. Personne d'autre ? continua Godric.**

**Aucune main ne se leva alors que les plumes continuaient de gratter sur les parchemins. Salazar sourit.**

**- Bien. Tout d'abord, sachez qu'une partie de ce que vous venez de dire est **_**totalement**_** fausse.**

**Il y eut un grand silence abasourdit et tous les élèves regardèrent avec des yeux ronds les deux Fondateurs. Salazar prit alors la parole, un air sérieux sur le visage.**

**- Ce que nous allons vous enseigner n'est connu que de très peu de personnes. Tout d'abord, OUI, un vampire à besoin de sang pour se nourrir mais la quantité dépend de la caste à laquelle il appartient. Les vampires et les elfes-vampires vivent en communauté et sont régis par la même hiérarchie.**

**Il fit une courte pause, attendant que les étudiants aient terminés d'écrire puis il continua :**

**- Il y a trois castes : les 'simples' vampires, les vampyros et les Daemonis. Quelqu'un en a déjà entendu parler ? Non ? tant pis. Nous verrons les castes plus tard. Pour l'instant, les vampires en général.**

**- Les vampires sont des êtres vivants devant boire du sang pour survivre comme chacun le sait, commença Godric en se postant juste derrière Salazar qui s'était brusquement tendu. Ils possèdent une force très supérieur à la moyenne, une excellente vue de jour comme de nuit, ont une ouïe très fine et sont semi-immortel (ce qui signifie qu'ils ne peuvent mourir de vieillesse, de maladie ou de poison. Par contre, une blessure trop grave ou une perte considérable de sang peut les tuer) Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, un vampire est capable de donner la vie et est toujours vivant. Son cœur continuera de battre normalement mais son pouls sera imperceptible, sauf pour son calice. Aussi, si un enfant est transformé à l'âge de dix ans, il vieillira normalement jusqu'à ses dix-huit/vingt ans avant que son apparence se stabilise. Les vampires sont très sensibles aux bruits comme aux odeurs corporelles et ne remarque pratiquement jamais l'odeur d'un parfum sur une personne. Ils sont capables de voir les auras et de les lire. Un vampire sait si la personne qui se trouve devant lui est son âme-sœur, une potentielle victime voire même pour certains, un calice, grâce à son odeur. Celle-ci s'infiltre par tous les pores de sa peau et s'il reste trop longtemps en sa présence il peut lui sauter dessus pour le/la mordre. Mais s'il est trop blessé ou dans les vapes, une sorte de système de survie se mettra en marche et l'empêchera de le remarquer…**

**Le silence s'installa encore une fois, les élèves assimilant les paroles de leurs professeurs. Godric posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon et la serra doucement.**

**- A présent, la plus faible caste : les 'simples' vampires. Ils ne peuvent tenir qu'un ou deux jours sans boire du sang et craignent le soleil, l'ail, l'eau bénite et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Ces vampires-là ne peuvent avoir de calices mais peuvent se transformer en chauve souris. Ils sont généralement mordus par des Vampyros et sont, la plupart du temps considérés comme des esclaves. Ils ne peuvent transformer une personne en vampires, leurs victimes meurent suite à leur morsure. Ce sont les plus dangereux car utilisés comme de la chair à canon et ils sont pires que des bêtes. Certains vampyros et Daemonis les chassent pour les tuer s'ils dépassent les limites…**

- …**Ensuite, les vampyros, enchaina Salazar. Les Vampyros ne craignent pas l'ail, l'eau bénite...Ils peuvent sortir de jour comme de nuit mais ne peuvent rester trop longtemps à la lumière du soleil. Ils peuvent rester près de deux semaines sans boire de sang mais sont après très faibles. Ce sont en quelques sortes les "nobles". Ils sont mordus par les Daemonis ou naissent d'une liaison entre : humain/vampyros ; humain/elfe vampyros ; elfe/vampyros ; elfe/elfe vampyros. Ils peuvent se changer en chauve souris ou en loup. Rares sont ceux qui possèdent un calice. Ils peuvent transformer leurs victimes et n'ont besoin pour survivre de seulement quelques gorgées de sang. Un simple sort d'Oubli et un autre de guérison complètent le tout.**

**Là, il s'arrêta et attendit que tous les élèves posent leurs plumes avant de demander s'ils avaient des questions.**

**- Vous parlez de 'calices', remarqua Harry, assez gêné, mais la façon dont vous dîtes la chose me fait penser qu'il y a aussi plusieurs sortes de calices.**

**Les deux Fondateurs semblèrent bizarrement très heureux tandis que Godric, se reprenant le premier répondait :**

**- Il existe effectivement plusieurs sortes de calices mais nous verrons cela après les Daemonis qui sont très importants. D'ailleurs, a votre avis, d'où vient ce mot ?**

**La main d'une Hermione Granger excitée comme une puce fendit l'air quelques instants plus tard :**

**- Dans Daemonis, on retrouve facilement le mot démon et le 'is' à la fin est souvent utilisé dans le langage de la Magie Ancienne comme voulant dire 'roi'. Je suppose donc qu'un Daemonis est un roi-vampire et est apparenté d'une manière ou d'une autre à un Démon.**

**- Exactement, vingt points pour Gryffondor, applaudit Salazar. Un Daemonis est effectivement un roi-vampire. Et vous avez parfaitement raison à propos du Démon. A l'origine, les Daemonis naissaient d'une union entre un humain et un Démon.**

**Encore une fois, le silence se fit et Harry songea fugitivement qu'il n'avait vu une classe aussi calme. Godric reprit aussitôt, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres :**

**- Ils sont très peu nombreux et peuvent se passer de sang jusqu'à leur rencontre avec leur calice. Ils en ont néanmoins besoin s'ils sont victimes d'une perte trop importante de sang. Ils ne craignent rien et ils peuvent "marquer" les personnes non-transformées ou non-mordues auxquelles ils tiennent pour empêcher un autre vampire de le faire. Cela veut dire en quelque sorte « Chasse gardée ». La plupart du temps, ils marquent leur calice en attendant que celui-ci décide si oui ou non, il veut devenir un "calice". Ils naissent d'une union entre eux ou entre un Daemonis et son calice. Les enfants sont des humains normaux et ne deviennent Daemonis qu'à leurs dix-neuf/vingt ans. Les Daemonis sont les plus proches des humains malgré leur sens hyper développés et leur calice. Les Daemonis peuvent trouver leur calice parmi les autres Daemonis. Le calice d'un Daemonis est obligatoirement son Ame-Calice même s'il peut être un Calice de guerre. Si un Daemonis a un enfant avant sa transformation (soit avant ses dix-neuf/vingt ans) avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas son âme-sœur, cet enfant n'aura aucun pouvoir de Daemonis ou de vampire. Ni lui, ni ses descendants.**

**- Pourquoi cela ? demanda un élève de Serpentard.**

**- C'est un tour de la Magie, répondit Salazar avec un petit sourire. Les Daemonis sont en quelque sorte 'maudits'. Ils ne sont ni humains, ni démons et doivent boire du sang. La Magie a voulut empêcher leur peine en leur offrant l'amour dans leur vie. Ainsi, une autre relation avant la transformation n'est en quelque sorte pas prise en compte…**

**- Vous avez dix minutes, l'interrompit Godric en regardant sa montre. Soyez à l'heure…**

**Les élèves sortirent en discutant de la salle de clase.**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre, les calices et le pourquoi du comment sur la survie de Salazar et Godric ainsi qu'une petite discussion entre les deux Fondateurs et le Trio d'Or…Et une découverte importante d'Hermione aussi !**

**Hermione **_**lisant le script, pâlit puis rougit**_** : Oh mon Dieu…je veux paaaaaaas**

**Salazar :**** de quoi ?**

**Hermione **_**rougit encore plus mais se tait :**_** …**

**Salazar **_**n'obtenant pas de réponse, hausse les épaule et se tourne vers l'auteur**_** : J'ai peu de bien comprendre. Je ne suis tout de même pas l'ame-sœur de Godric ?**

**Karuka-san :**** Chuut ! Et le suspense alors ??**

**Salazar :**** Je m'en fous du suspense ! Enlève ça tout de suite !!**

**Karuka-san :**** Pourquoi ? Vous êtes mignons ensemble…Oo…Heu…Salazar…Repose ça…Glups ! Au secours !! **_**se barre en courant poursuivit par un Serpentard rouge de colère armée d'une énorme hache**_** Sortez-moi de lààààà !**

**Salazar : aucune chance ! **


	4. Note aux lecteurs

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux –et celle- qui attendait une suite pour cette fanfic. Pour l'instant, elle viendra mais pas tout de suite. En effet, je fonctionne par périodes et même si ma période « _Harry Potter_ » à tendance à s'étendre sur une grande partie de l'année, je ne suis en ce moment pas assez inspirée par ce fandom. J'ignore donc totalement _quand_ je reprendrais l'écriture d'autant plus que je rentre en terminale…

J'écrirais certes mais pas forcément sur HP –étant dans ma période fandom original et Reborn !- néanmoins je pense peut-être poster des OS ou des drabbles.

J'annonce donc la pause officielle de Reviens encore une fois.

Si, et je dis bien si, je n'arrive pas à la continuer, je demanderais si quelqu'un veut bien la reprendre, mais ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour puisque je pense la réécrire.

Au revoir,

Karuka-san.

P-s : encore toute mes excuses pour ma longue absence et le manque de chapitre…et bonne rentrée !


End file.
